creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justin.Parallax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Return to Return to Oz page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . Mystreve (talk) 15:40, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't Don't post the same comment that many times on the same page. That's spam and now you're banned. Now, I have to go in and delete all of that one at a time. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:18, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Road to Kyoto I deleted the header you put on the story as it violates the solicitation rules we have set in place here. Also, are you the author? If not, did you get the author's permission to post it? Edit: Never mind about that second part. Judging by your past contributions and your Amazon page, I think your identity is pretty obvious. Sorry. Also, I removed the solicitation messages on your other contributions. Mystreve (talk) 12:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. I have a couple of tools that allow me to do formatting such as that very quickly, so it's no hassle whatsoever. In the future, if you post a story with extremely graphic content (i.e: Feelin' Fine) it would be useful if you could add the NSFW category before you publish the page. It just helps to prevent younger readers accidentally stumbling across content that's unsuitable. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:38, May 28, 2015 (UTC) hi hello!! remember me? well I finaly was able to start narrating your story Old Hag so here is a ling to the first part https://youtu.be/oZCedzjE_j8 hope you enjoy ^^ Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. We don't allow fanfiction here, including stuff about YouTubers. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:17, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 12:18, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Done. Jay Ten (talk) 17:31, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Many thanks. May you now also assist in closing/deleting my account as well? ::I can't close it myself. You'll have to visit this page - Close My Account ::Good luck in your future endeavors. ::Jay Ten (talk) 18:03, September 15, 2016 (UTC)